Guardian Angel
by Call-Me-Jackson
Summary: Mikayla is a strong person. Both pysically, and emotionally. She can handle anything thrown her way, whether it concerns boys, school or terrorists. She knows everything. To some, knowing everything is a blessing in disguise. But for Mikayla, it's a curse
1. Trailer

**What if... Gallagher Academy had a new girl?**

"Hi ladies... my name is Mikayla."

"Why do you think you know more than me?"

"I'm more helpful than you think!"

**What if... She was different to the others?**

"Mr Solomon... I know the truth about you."

"You can't let this carry on! SHE'LL GET HURT! Trust me."

"Hate to say, I told you so..."

**What if... Her sources were more reliable?**

"They'll be here..."

"You wouldn't understand where my information comes from."

"I'm your only hope!"

**What if... She could warn people of their futures?**

"Don't wear the skirt with the stain on the back."

"You have to run! Hide! Do whatever you can to stay off of the grid!"

"Should I tell her?"

**What if... She knew more about you then you do?**

"I know I'm not the first British Gallagher Girl to walk these halls. That's Bex."

"I know some things about your dad."

"YOU NEED ME!"

**What if... Having the new girl, everything is ten times harder?**

"Solomon! DON'T! CAMERON WILL BE IN MORE DANGER!"

"I shouldn't be here anymore. I'm making it harder."

"I'M NOT A TRUE GALLAGHER GIRL!"

**Will everything be easier?**

"You seriously don't get it do you?"

"JUST LISTEN TO ME FOR ONE SECOND!"

"I'm your Guardian Angel..."

**Or harder?**


	2. Chapter 1

1.

"Hi ladies... My name is Mikayla. That's all you get to know about me. The rest you'll have to find out," I said once I was stood behind the podium. A hundred pairs of eyes stared back at me as I straightened my posture, and rubbed my palms on my jeans.

I stepped down the stairs and nodded gratefully to Mrs Morgan. Looking around the room, I noticed a lot of people had started eating again, except four students; Cam Morgan, Bex Baxter, Liz Sutton, and Macey McHenry. These were four students I had heard a great deal about.

I nodded at them, and walked to my room. Since I was joining halfway through the year, the only spare room left was one recently vacated in the teachers' quarters.

"Good evening Ms Robinson," I heard Mr Solomon say from behind me.

I stopped in my tracks, "Excuse me, Mr Solomon. Can I have a word?" he stopped, and gestured to an empty classroom. He followed me in and sat on the edge of the desk, me standing in front of him.

"How can I help?"

Time to come clean. "Mr Solomon... I know the truth about you," I started. "I know you've made some bad choices in your life. I also know that no one can reverse your choices."

"And what, Ms Robinson, were my choices?"

"The Circle is one; Morgan's father is another," I answered, staring him straight in the eye. Hurt, anger and shock flashed in his eyes, before it disappeared. The poker face.

"How do you know about that?" he growled. I just chuckled.

I gave him a pointed look before answering. "Before you start, I'm not part of the Circle, nor will I ever be associated with them. They disgust me."

"Ms Robinson," he started. "It seems that you know _everything _about me. And if you do, I request that you do not share any of that information with anyone. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." He nodded and started to walk out but I stopped him. "Wait! That's not the main thing I wanted to talk to you about. I have lots of sources; sources you could never even dream of having. There will be times, in the future, when you will need my help, and that won't happen if we're enemies. So unless you have any problems towards me, I suggest we try to get along."

I walked out before he could answer, leaving him shocked and staring into space. I love my power. Pulling out my phone, I pressed number 4.

"Cell phones don't work in here, we have jammers," a voice spoke up from in front of me. I looked closer to see Cammie Morgan leaning against the wall. She was a sneaky one, but there'd be no competition with me around.

I smirked, "Watch and learn, sweetie." I put my phone back to my ear just in time to hear Zach answer.

"Zach Goode," his cold voice answered.

"Goode. It's Robinson," I replied, my voice just as cold.

"What have you got for me, 'Kayla?" I almost laughed. He was sticking to the 'Wait-to-see-what-they-give-before-you-return-anything' rule.

"I've been told I now have an insider in the Circle, and the Black Rose. Also, The Director came to see me last Friday night. Apparently he's had a tip off that someone within the CIA has been leaking information to _La Muerta_. Please, tell Grant to get a grip and not let the Spanish chicks get the better of him. What do you have for me?"

He laughed at the Grant bit. "Well, the most important news is that we will be coming for an exchange in two weeks, after we've had a mission against your girls, the Smithsonian. Ruby Slipper Exhibit at 5pm."

"Thanks dude, keep me updated."

I turned back to Cammie, "I need to speak to you, Macey, Bex and Liz in your room; 7 minutes." I then walked off.

Maybe I should explain. My name is Mikayla Robinson and I'm a sophomore. Three things you need to know really; that's two, and the last is the fact that I know a whole deal more than you do. I may sound slightly full of myself, but in my line of work it's acceptable.

"Morgan, Baxter, Sutton, McHenry," I nodded to the girls as I walked in. They greeted me back and looked at each other questioningly. Who wouldn't when the new girl knows your name and you don't know anything about said new girl.

Macey looked bored as she filed her nails at her desk; Liz was half asleep after a hard day or P Bex was practicing martial arts stances; and Cammie was just sat on her bed reading a book.

"Tomorrow, you will have a CoveOps mission. You're going to the Smithsonian and you have to get rid of tails," I started but I was quickly interrupted by Bex.

"How do you know all of this?" she asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out. Anyway, you're going to have until 5pm to shake of any tails before returning to the Red Slipper Exhibit-" I was again interrupted. This time by Macey. I would've never thought her to be the interrupting type.

"What kind of tails?"

I smirked. "My kind of tails. As I was saying, these tails will be hard. They will be sneaky. They'll do anything they need to keep you in their vision. They'll want to humiliate you and your school. For that reason, I will give you a comms unit, allowing me to tell you what to say or do. I know what these tails look like; I know how they think."

"Will you be doing this CoveOps assignment?" Little Liz questioned.

I nodded, "Yes, however you won't. You'll be here and helping Macey break into the East Wing-"

"But it's off-limits. How will we be able to get in?"

"You're spies, yes? You have the equipment, yes? What's the problem? All the sophomores will be on the mission, and the rest of the school will be in classes."

"Why should we trust you?"

I smiled, for what felt like the first time in years. "I'm your Guardian Angel."


	3. Chapter 2

2.

"Good morning, ladies," Mr Solomon said as he walked in. His eyes landed on me, and he seemed to glare slightly, before his gaze passed over. I smirked; he didn't trust me. That was exactly what I needed. "Follow me."

I picked up my bags and looked towards Cammie, who was walking next to me. She had that look on her face; the one that said she knew we were about to do something exciting, but not quite sure what it was.

We arrived outside, and almost instantly, all the girls started heading towards the van parked a few metres away. With the exception of me. I knew that if we rode in that van to D.C., it would take six hours.

"Girls," I said. "That's not our ride." I smirked at their confused faces, and almost on cue, the blades of a helicopter whirled behind me. "_That's_ our ride."

Solomon thought he could out smart me. Ha.

As we climbed on to the helicopter, I made sure I had brush passed Solomon a note. He read it, a smile playing on his thin lips, and nodded at me. We may have our differences, Solomon and I, but we both work the same job; have the same goal.

After an hour, we landed in a deserted parking lot. We were then transferred to a minivan, before being blind-folded.

I almost smiled. For what, I'm not sure. I knew that the real test began now

"Ms Morgan," Solomon started from next to me. I could smell his cologne. "Stop trying to look."

I started counting the seconds in my head, knowing that Solomon was going to ask a question soon enough. 314...315...316...317...318...319...320.

After another hour in the van, we parked. Solomon told us to take our blindfolds off, which we all did quicker than expected. The van had no windows so it was pretty dark, we could only see Solomon.

"Ladies, today, you will have to get rid of tails," he stated.

Bex's voice rang out from the other side of the van. "How many tails?"

"Lots of tails."

This time I heard Tina's voice. "What kind of tails?"

I could practically hear the smile in Solomon's voice. "My kind of tails."

I felt a book land in my lap, then heard Solomon leaving. The book was a leaflet for the Wizard of Oz museum. On the front was a sticky-note saying: _there's no place like home. 5 o'clock_.

I smiled again, Zach was right. I pushed the doors open and told the others where we were. They looked a little confused, and scared, as they were new to CoveOps... sort of. This was their first CoveOps mission.

We all jumped out of the van, and all the girls headed out, each pair going in a different direction. I climbed back into the van and prepped all the equipment I had hidden in my bags.

I pulled my favourite laptop out and quickly hacked into the Smithsonian security cameras. Once that was set up, I did the same on two other laptops and made sure I could see all the Gallagher Girls on one laptop, all the tails on the other laptop and Solomon on the last laptop.

Cammie and Bex were just about to walk past Zach and Grant so I spoke to them through the comms. "Chameleon, Duchess; the two hot guys on the bench to your right are your tails. Chameleon, the guy with brown hair and green eyes is your tail; Duchess, the other guy is yours. Lose them, I have visual so don't worry."

I heard their acknowledgement and watched them through the cameras. Of course, I was looking at all the other Gallagher Girls, but Cammie and Bex were my priority at the moment.

"Mikayla... we have a problem. We have another tail following us," Cammie's distressed voice echoed in my ear.

My eyes snapped to the cameras, searching for Cammie. I finally spotted her in the underground. She was right, there was another tail; a tail dressed in a military uniform; a tail I knew.

Grabbing my phone, I pressed speed dial 2 and waited.

"Matthew Morgan."

"Get away from them!" I growled into the phone, making sure my comms was switched off. I could see him talking to me on the camera.

He laughed. "She's my daughter, Robinson. I'm only keeping a tab on her."

"I don't care if you are out to get a tan. You know the dangers, Morgan," I hissed.

"Yes, Kayla, I know the dangers, but imagine being in my shoes. Imagine not seeing your daughter grow up, or not seeing her start Gallagher Academy, or not meeting her first boyfriend. Huh? She hasn't seen me in seven years."

I banged my fist on the side of the van. "I have a mission to keep your daughter and her friends safe, and if having you around is compromising that, then I will do everything in my power to stop you. I came here to help them."

"I'm here to keep my daughter safe, Robinson. We have the same goals."

"We may, however, you bring danger."

"Anyway, when are you coming back to the Circle?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Go tell Cassandra that I am never coming back!"

"You know you can't escape the Circle, Kayla."

I laughed. "I know I can't. She can come after me for all I care. But you know who I know; you know what my people can do. Cassandra knows she can never match me. So leave. Leave now."

He sighed, heavily. "Who are you to tell me what to do? You're only a teenager, and a girl at that. I have 30 years on you, so you are in no place to tell me what to do. Anyway, with these people around to hurt her, I will do everything I can to make sure she's safe. And right now, with her in my sight, I will know when trouble is coming."

"Morgan. Why do you think you know more than me? Now leave, before I come and make you leave," I shouted. I really wasn't in the mood for him.

"Until next time, Robinson," he said, before ending the call. I turned my comms back on and looked at him through the camera.

He looked straight at it and winked, knowing I could see him.

"Mikayla? Are you there?" Cammie asked.

He'd gone.

"Yes, is the tail still there?" I asked, knowing he wasn't.

"No, just the guy who should be tailing me, I'll go into the elevator now." I acknowledged her, and pressed speed dial 4.

As I thought, he didn't answer.

"Hi," I heard Cammie say; she was speaking to Zachary. I zoned out of the conversation, knowing Zachary's normal speech pattern. He'd flirt.

"Ms Robinson? Why is Cassandra Goode here?" Solomon asked.

Trouble's arrived.

"Solomon, get Cameron out of here. Now!"


	4. Chapter 3

3.

My eyes searched frantically for the familiar head of dark hair and emerald eyes. Thanks to her tall frame, I noticed her easily.

"Cassie!" I yelled, acting like an old friend. She turned around.

Once she spotted my blazing eyes, she caught on that we needed to talk. "Hi, Mikky. How can I help you?"

I pulled her into the alleyway next to us. "You promised." I growled.

"What?" she laughed. "I did promise, and I've kept my promise." I looked at her incredulously. Was she serious?

"How have you kept it?"

She looked irritated. "I'm not here for Morgan's daughter, Robinson. I'm here to get you. And as I recall, you were never part of the promise."

Oh my gosh. I had been to preoccupied in keeping Cameron safe, that I haven't even thought about stopping Cassndra from getting me; resulting in Cameron being in danger. I was so stupid. "Why are you here, Cassandra?"

Before she could answer, my phone buzzed. I looked down and saw a message from Zach. _Solomon took Cameron back to Gallagher. She has no idea._ I wasn't sure whether he was saying that Cassandra has no idea that Cameron was gone, or that Cameron has no idea that Cassandra was here. I was hoping both.

When I looked back up, Cassandra was gone. Just a note left on the floor.

_Mikky,_

_We will get you one day. You and my son may have gone rouge on us, but we will have you back. We know that you have people on us; we know that you have insiders, but you can't always be the wiser person in our little game we have here. One day, we will have people on you; we will have an insider to get us to you. Then it'll be our turn with the ball._

_CoC._

I crunched the note back up, and put it in my pocket, frustrated I had let my guard down. Things like this really irritated me.

It was 6:13pm already, and all I had was the van to go home in. So I set off. If I drove right on the speed limit, I should be at Gallagher before midnight. Thanks to my previous training – before I came to Gallagher – I could drive long distances without falling asleep.

I drove a little past the Gallagher Academy entrance and jerked the wheel, so I was on the very narrow lane. Since the road was really rough, and I knew that it got rougher, I stepped on the gas a little harder, loving the feel of the van bouncing up and down all around me.

Once I heard the suspension of the van almost snap, I smiled... and slammed down the gas, bounding over gorges allowing mud to spray the van. Another jerk of the wheel and I was speeding towards the ivory-covered wall.

I pushed a button on my dashboard, and for a minute, I felt the van move faster, even though the button had nothing to do with the van.

And then I was flying. Flying into a lake.

I braced myself for the impact, the seatbelts snapping back to keep me in place. I could see the water engulfing the van; however, not a drop seeped into the van. I drove along the bottom of the lake, watching fish swim by as if it happened every day.

"WARNING: RESTRICTED AREA," a loud voice echoed through the van speakers. "AUTHORIZED PERSONNEL ONLY. ACQUIRING RETINAL IMAGES NOW." The van flashed a bright orange, causing me to almost squint. Almost. A minute later, the voice returned. "PRESENT VOCAL RECOGNITION, PLEASE."

"Mikayla Robinson. Guardian Agent and Gallagher Girl," I stated my voice strong and clear. I stopped moving completely and all the water drained from around us as we entered the caves.

I stepped out the van and picked a leaf off the window. Walking around to the back of the van, I opened the doors and pulled out my bags.

I started walking down the long walkway leading to school, thinking about what I had said earlier. _Mikayla Robinson. Guardian Agent and Gallagher Girl_. My title as Guardian Agent is something I'm happy to have, however, Gallagher Girl isn't me. I'm not – nor will I ever be – a true Gallagher Girl. I know too much to be considered as a Gallagher Girl.

Just before I came to the entrance that led to Dr Fibs' filing cabinets, I turned right and pushed the Gallagher Academy crest carved into the wall.

Walking out of Sublevel Three, I had certainly not expected to see Solomon.

"You're good, Robinson," I heard him say from behind me.

I snapped around quickly, recognising the broad outline of Mr Solomon.

"How do you know so much about this school and the people in it? You've been here two days," he asked me.

"You know as well as I do that you can never be too prepared. I'm a Guardian Agent, so I _have _to be prepared. Such as, I know that Cameron is going to be hurt one of these days-"

His eyes darkened. "You can't know everything about Cameron and her future. No one can predict what'll happen. You know that one second of hesitation can change everything." I wasn't sure what he was talking about, but, I didn't care. He wasn't worth my time.

"Solomon?" I asked. "Don't you remember our talk? We need to work together-"

He cut me off. "No!" he shouted. "You're my enemy. You may think you know what's good for Cameron, but you've only known her for two days, so there is no way you can even dream of knowing her."

"Are you saying you're going to risk letting her act like a normal spy-in-training? I know she doesn't know what's going on in the real world, but what happens when she graduates and doesn't have you to spare her the troubles?"

He looked at me blankly.

"You can't let this carry on! SHE'LL GET HURT! Trust me," I said, trying to convince him that his actions aren't always the best.

"How do you know she'll get hurt? Maybe everything will work out okay?"

I sighed, suddenly very tired. "Because my friend tried to hide me from the dangers of the real world; he too was the best spy I know, and he still slipped up and I ended up hurt, and so did he. You may be the best of the best, but no matter how hard you try, you're never going to be able to protect her." I didn't allow him to answer because I was already running to the elevator back up to the main level.

I'm better than they think.


	5. Chapter 4

4.

"There were beds?" Cammie asked for the third time as we sat in the back corner of the library. We woke up earlier – around 5am – so we could talk about what happened last night. We were all still in our pyjama's curled up on the sofas with blankets and pillows.

"There were beds," Liz confirmed, rolling her eyes slightly.

"But what does that _mean_?" Bex asked, her head rolling on to the back of the sofa; her eyes scrunched in confusion and thought.

A sly grin found its way on to my face. "It means," I paused dramatically. "That we have guests," another pause.

"What type of guests?" Bex asked. She asks way too many questions.

"Boys," Cammie finished for me. "Blackthorne boys are coming to stay here."

I smiled slightly at her. She was smart and could take care of herself, but I'm not taking the risk, nor is Solomon. "Bex, get the bugs. Macey-" She cut me off.

"Already done, and we found out that they are coming earlier, today at breakfast," she smirked.

I closed my eyes for a second, thinking up a plan. No doubt the whole student body will be entirely shocked to find fifteen boys in the school; however, I know that Zach, Grant and Jonas will want to surprise Cammie, Bex and Liz, so that's where I come in.

I jumped up and strutted back to the room, the others on my tail. I could tell they were looking at each other in confusion, but, I was rushing as we only had an hour until breakfast.

When we got back to the room, I told the girls to have their showers. Luckily, I had a shower last night when I came in, so I got to work with everything that had to be done.

Bex came out first, so I pushed her in the chair in front of the vanity as I started curling her long dark locks. When I was finished, I sprayed her head with hairspray then got some red special flowers from my bags and clipped them into her hair so it looked like she had red flowers in her hair.

When Liz came out, I left Bex to get her bags ready while I straightened Liz's hair. I picked up a long pink clip-in highlight, and pulled the top layer of her hair up, before clipping the highlight into her hair. When I pulled her blonde hair back down, it looked like she had pink highlights. I then left her to finish her getting her bags ready.

Macey came out next with her shorter midnight black hair in a towel on the top of her head. She sat down in front of me, so I pulled her towel off and told her to throw all her hair over her head. I got in front of her and put 'Tousle Me Softly' in her hair and scrunched it. I dried her hair and clipped it up in a fancy up-do with green clips.

I left Macey to go do the basics of Bex and Liz's makeup while I did Cammie's hair. I pulled all her hair on to the right side of her head and put it into a bun. I then grabbed a can of blue glitter spray and lightly sprayed her hair. Now, when the light shined on her hair, it would sparkle.

Quickly, I clipped a couple of strands of purple paper into my hair and then put it into a high ponytail allowing a few pieces to hang down.

I did my makeup, putting purple eye shadow on. Cammie had blue eye shadow; Bex had red eye shadow; Macey had green eye shadow; and Liz had pink eye shadow.

"Don't wear the skirt with the stain on the back," I said to Cammie, once I noticed her reaching for the skirt. She stopped and got a different skirt. I swapped Liz's black flat shoes for a pair of 2 inch dolly heels; Bex's black tennis pumps for a pair of wedges; and Cammie's Ugg boots for a pair of 4 inch stilettos. Macey was already wearing heels and I was wearing military boots.

The uniform this year was a mid-thigh black, white and grey plaid skirt, a white fitted blouse, a loose black tie, a grey cotton blazer with the Gallagher Academy logo on it along with white socks. To that, I rolled all of our sleeves to our elbows, and told the girls to slip bangles on the same colour as their eye shadow.

The bell for breakfast rang, so we all started walking down to the Grand Hall. Every eye turned to us – as expected – but all we did was wave it off.

We got our breakfast and sat down; Macey was reading her flashcards, Liz and Bex were arguing, and Cammie and I were just eating in peace. Until Mrs Morgan got up to the podium. My gaze wondered to Macey, Liz, Bex and Cammie. They knew it was time.

"Excuse me, ladies," she started. "But, I have an announcement to make-" she was cut off by the sound of the Grand Hall doors slamming open. And 16 bodies strutting through. 16 male bodies.

Forks dropped. Heads turned. Yet the five of us didn't budge; didn't jump in surprise; certainly didn't turn to face them. Tina Walters was having a heart attack; Eva Alvarez was flicking her hair over her shoulder and it seemed as if the whole of the Gallagher Academy student body turned... into normal girls.

Scary.

"The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women," Mrs Morgan started again, gripping the podium tightly, "has a proud history. For more than a hundred years, this institute had remained secluded, but yesterday, some of your classmates were able to meet another set of exceptional students from another exceptional institute." _Yeah, and I ended up with a death threat. Again._

The boys were walking past the sophomore table, being ushered by Dr Steve. His eyes met mine; shock evident in them. I smiled shyly to him, and bowed my head, before returning to my meal.

"Members of the Gallagher trustees, along with the board of directors from the Blackthorne Institute, have long thought that our students would have a lot to learn from each other." She smiled. _Oh, yeah. We'll learn how to handle weaponry and they'll learn manners. Smart move, Rachel, smart move. _"And this year we're going to see it happen."

"When Gillian Gallagher was a girl, this hall had been home to balls and dances, friends and family, but it hasn't seen many guests in the last century. I'm so glad today is an exception."

Dr Steve was ushering the boys forward, shaking hands and waving to the girls he passed as if Mrs Morgan had just asked him to "Come on down." I never understood that _excellent_ guy.

I zoned out then, only half listening to the rest of the speech. Instead, I searched through the pack of testosterone, meeting their eyes. Grant smiled a cheesy grin, showing his pearly whites to me; Jonas nodded slightly at me, his face flushed as if he had gone for a run.

That was when I heard Eva Alvarez mutter to Tina, "I wouldn't mind being bonded to him." I then saw who she was looking at.

A boy was stood at the end of the pack, leaning on the head table.

A boy with dark brown hair and broad shoulders.

A boy was smiling.

At Cammie.


	6. Chapter 5

5.

"Members of this tribe can be identified by what physical characteristics, Ms Bauer?" Mr Smith asked, as we sat in COW an hour later. Thanks to the shape of the room, I was at the back, Cammie in front of me, Bex in front of her and Liz in front of Bex. Macey wasn't in this class.

There was a spare seat next to every one of us, which I'm guessing is for the boys. Every girl in the class kept on looking at those four chairs, expecting to see the boys appear out of mid air.

Shocking.

Before Courtney could answer, Dr Steve's loud, cheery voice rang outside. "Knock, Knock?" he said, before pushing the door open.

While Dr Steve and Mr Smith argued about random nonsense, I noticed a lot of things. Bex was staring at Grant. Liz was blushing slightly after looking at Jonas. Cammie was doodling something on her book, completely ignoring Zach. Maybe I should explain what's so special about these three boys.

They are the hottest boys in the whole school. And I would know.

Grant is often described as a Greek God thanks to his appearance. He's tall – very tall – and he's strong, you can see that by the way you can make out the lines of his abs through his shirt, and his biceps through his blazer. His golden hair is always messed up in the right places, emphasizing his golden eyes and his very tanned skin. His bright teeth are lined by his thin lips.

Jonas is your typical nerd. He may wear glasses and have a mop of black hair, but when he smiles... phwoar. His messy black hair finishes just past his ears, and barely covers his purple eyes (I know! Purple!). He's the tallest – about 6 feet tall – out of the three of them.

Now Zach... Zach is the hottest. He isn't as well built as Grant, or as tall as Jonas, but, gosh, when you look at him, even if you don't like him in the slightest, you have to do a double-take. His dark brown hair sweeps across his forehead, reaching just above his emerald eyes. Yeah, emerald. Like Grant, you can see his muscles through his uniform, however not as dominant. He has that suave look about him with the harsh jaw line, constant smirk, and deep contours in his face. He was beautiful.

I like him?

Ha! No. He's like my brother.

"Um... I'm Jonas-" I zoned in when I heard Jonas being pushed forward slightly and stuttering. "I'm sixteen. I'm a sophomore-"

He was cut off by Mr Smith, who was obviously impatient. "Thus your enrolment in this class. Welcome, Jonas. Please have a seat."

Dr Steve butted in... goodie. "Excellent job, Jonas. Excellent job. Now, Jonas here is on the research track of study. I don't suppose any of you young ladies could show Jonas around?" I heard Bex kick the back of Liz's chair, and her little _humph_ from the impact. However, Dr Steve didn't see that. He pointed to Liz and said, "Excellent! Jonas, you can spend the day with Ms..."

"Sutton. Liz Sutton."

"Excellent," he exclaimed once again. Jonas shyly slid into the seat next to Liz, muttering a hello. "Now, Grant, if you would..."

"I'm Grant," he said, winking at Mick, before sliding into the seat next to Bex. She smiled at him and flipped her hair over her shoulder in a way that they don't teach you in P&E. Next was Zach.

His eyes met mine quickly, raising his eyebrows up and down once as if to say: _here goes nothing. _"I'm Zach," he started, not waiting for Dr Steve to tell him when. He wandered to the back of the class and sat behind Grant, next to Cammie. "And I think I've found my guide."

I sighed, glad to not have someone sat next to me, before twisting in my seat slightly, so I could put my feet on the other chair and plug my headphones back into my ears. Many were confused at how I could still answer questions – and correctly – while I was looking completely the wrong way, with my eyes closed, and headphones in.

It's the life of me.

Until Dr Steve asked to see me outside. I rolled my eyes and followed him out. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Mikayla," he exclaimed.

I smiled, leaning against the wall. "The pleasures all mine, Steve. How's my school holding up while I've been gone?"

"You can see for yourself while we're here-"

I cut him off. "Oh, I will, Steve. I don't trust you with my school now. Not after Paraguay." He shivered slightly, remembering what happened, while I just laughed.

"Rachel doesn't know, does she?" Dr Steve said, his eyes darkening as we came onto a different – more sensitive – subject.

"Should I tell her? I already have Cammie to look after, and if I tell Rachel, then she'll be another body for me to protect. And you know that I can't protect three people while trying to hold up a school."

He opened his mouth to speak, but the bell for next lesson rang, significantly cutting him off. "See you, Steve. Don't burn my school down again!" I yelled, as I walked down the corridor, getting lost in the sea of spy-in-trainings.

I put my headphones back on, listening to the steady beat of the song. Instead of going to Culture and Assimilation, I turned left just before the doors, and went to my room.

I took my iPod out of my pocket and plugged it into my iHome. I locked my door, ensuring that no one can disturb me, before returning to my desk and sitting down. Just looking at all the work I had to do was giving me a slight headache.

Shuffling through the papers, I sang along with the next song, imagining the accompaniment.

"I really can't stay." _Baby, it's cold outside. _"I've got to go 'way." _Baby, it's cold outside. _"This evening has been." _Been hoping that you'd drop in. _"So very nice." _I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice. _"My mother will start to worry." _Beautiful, what's your hurry?_ "My father will be pacing the floor." _Listen to the fireplace roar._ "So really I'd better scurry." _Beautiful, please don't hurry. _"Well maybe just a half a drink more." _Put some music on while I pour._

"The neighbours my think." _Baby, it's bad out there._ "Say, what's in this drink?" _No cabs to be had out there. _"I wish I knew how." _Your eyes are like starlight._ "To break the spell." _I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell. _"I ought to say no, no, no sir." _Mind if I move closer?_ "At least I'm gonna say that I tried." _What's the sense in hurting my pride? _"I really can't stay. Ahh, but it's cold outside." _Ahh, but it's cold outside._

I remembered that I had a whole lot of paper work to do. So I sat down, and got to work filling in mission reports.

Before I knew it, the bell for lunch rang, indicating that I had to go meet Zach. As I walked past the hall of history, I noticed Mrs Morgan coming out of her office a little stressed. I brushed the thought to the back of my mind for a minute, as I only had 35 seconds to get to the library to meet Zach.

"Hello, Zachary," I greeted; a cheeky smile on my face. His head popped up, and he smirked at me. He got up and gave me a huge bear hug. He hugged me so tight that I could hardly breath, so I started poking him really hard in his abs. I could feel him shaking with laughter, but I carried on until he had to let go to catch his breath.

I sat down, him following. "What's up?" I asked, when I noticed his eyebrows creased.

"I heard you and Steve talking. What do you mean: your school?" he asked, staring at me intently. I sighed, leaning my head onto the back of the sofa.

"You want to know?" he nodded. "Do you remember the headmaster before Steve? Charley Robinson?" he nodded again. "He was my father. When he died, the school was passed down to me, but since I'm too young, and still in school, Steve, my father's friend, is taking care of the school until I'm 18."

Zach looked away, thinking. "So, if your father was the headmaster of the school, and it got _passed down_ to you, doesn't that mean that..." he trailed off.

"I'm a descendent of Brian Blackthorne."

**Holy Crap! I don't know where that idea came from but I like it. Do you guys?**


	7. Chapter 6

6.

"_Ms Robinson?" A man dressed in black Armani asked me. I nodded to him, slightly confused. I mean, it's not every day that you're out shopping with your best friends and a man approaches you. "Please follow me."_

"_Why?" I asked. "Who are you?"_

"_I'm a friend of your father. He requested that I come get you." That was the only reason I didn't freak out and use the Grosque manoeuvre on him. I nodded, said goodbye to my friends, and followed him. He led me to a helicopter on top of the mall. I hopped in, after the Armani man and sat in one of the seats, buckling in and stuffing my bags under the seat._

_We whirled into the air, and started moving. After two hours, I got slightly curious._

"_Excuse me, Sir-" I started but he cut me off._

"_Agent Solomon," he said._

_I nodded. "Excuse me, Agent Solomon, but where are we going?"_

"_To Blackthorne Institute." The way he said it, was as if, I didn't know where that was. How wrong he was. I am a Robinson of course._

"_Is it about my father?" I asked._

_He looked slightly shocked. "You know of your father's... career choice?"_

"_Of course. He trained me when it was vacation. He's the headmaster of Blackthorne, is he not?"_

_Before he could answer, we landed in a deserted field. I looked around at the surrounding area around the huge grounds. It was basically hidden in the forest. The building itself was beautiful. It was huge and modern looking. I jumped out of the helicopter, my bags in one hand and my hoodie in the other._

_At the front of the building, I saw a man; a chubby small man._

"_Uncle Steve!" I yelled as I started running towards him. I hugged him tight while he chuckled._

"_It's excellent to see you again, Mikky," he stated._

_Agent Solomon was walking up behind me; he held his hand out to Steve. "Hello Steve."_

"_Nice to see you, Joe. I hope she wasn't too much trouble," Uncle Steve said, shaking Agent Solomon's hand. "Please come in, I think you have explaining to do."_

_We walked into his huge office, and I seated myself behind his desk. Steve laughed lightly and sat in one of two chairs in front of me. Solomon joined him. _

"_Now please can you tell me why I'm here?"_

"_Your father, Mikayla, was killed on a mission in England by a terrorist group called the Circle of Cavan," he paused, and looked at me as if I would break down. I just levelled his gaze, my face emotionless. He continued. "Charley was a descendant of Brian Blackthorne – the founder of the school – which means, you being his only child, that you are a direct descendant." He paused again, allowing the information to sink in._

_Me – Mikayla Alexandra Robinson – a descendant of Brian Blackthorne. Wow. "So, what happens now?"_

"_Now, you are the new headmistress of Blackthorne," Steve said._

"_WHAT? I'VE ONLY JUST TURNED FOURTEEN! I CAN'T BE A HEADMISTRESS. I HAVEN'T EVEN FINISHED SCHOOL!" I exploded, standing up and banging my fists on Steve's desk. _

"_Please calm down, Ms Robinson, and I will explain," Solomon said. I glared at him, watching him flinch a little. I sighed and sat back down. "As you aren't of age yet, Steve, will step in for you until you are eighteen and therefore, become of age."_

_I rubbed my temples, trying to get rid of the headache which had formed during all this. "Do the students know that this school is... mine?" I asked._

"_No, they have no idea who you are, why you are here, that you are the headmistress of the school and that you are a descendant. But you will be attending Blackthorne until you are a sophomore. Then you will attend Gallagher Academy, our sister school," Steve explained to me. "Now come on, I need to introduce you and Solomon to the students."_

_We walked out of his office and to the Mess Hall, where I presumed that the boys were having dinner. Steve told me to say outside the doors while he and Solomon went into the hall._

"_Gentlemen. We have a guest. This is Agent Joe Solomon; he will be your temporary CoveOps teacher while Professor Nicholls recovers. I also have another announcement," he paused for a second, thinking of the right words. "We have a new addition to the student body-"_

_He was cut off, by the sound of the doors as I whipped them open and strutted down the gaps between the tables._

_Forks dropped. Heads turned. But I just carried on walking, my eyes fixed on Steve. I had a little smirk planted on my face as I walked. When I reached the podium, Steve stepped out of the way and gestured to the podium. _

"_Gentlemen, my name is Mikayla Robinson, I'm Charley's daughter."Gasps erupted all around the room. "I will be attending Blackthorne for a year, then I'm going to-" Steve cut me off._

"_They don't know about Gallagher!" he whisper-hissed in my ear._

_I nodded. "Then I will be going somewhere else."_

"_I bet she won't survive a day here!" A mouthy senior yelled. His friends snickered. _

_I laughed at him, as I stepped down from the podium and walked towards him. "Spar me," I challenged. He laughed and stood up, throwing a punch at me. A sloppy one at that. I caught his fist in my hand and twisted it behind his back. I heard him gasp in surprise before I pushed him onto the ground and held him there._

_He was almost screaming in agony, while the rest of the hall just watched – mouth agape. I let him up and walked back to the podium – my hips shaking._

"_I haven't had any assassin or spy training, but don't underestimate me because of that, or because I'm a girl. I'll put you in your place if you do," I stated, glaring at the senior who was now nursing a sprained wrist._

_Steve took over the microphone. "Zachary, Grant, Jonas please look after Mikayla, she will be rooming with you three."_

_They nodded and I went down to join them. They introduced themselves, and we just had small talk all the way through lunch._

_As we were walking to the room, they asked me about my father, and how I knew everything. "Well, you know that my father had a lot of connections with a lot of people, yes? It was only reasonable that I also grew accustom to getting information from those people. Oh, and Zach? Your mother says 'Hi'."_

_From there on out, we became inseparable. They were my big brothers. And I never told them the truth._

I awoke from that dream, sweat dripping from my body. That was the first time in almost two months, that I had had that dream. It was just a reminder of how I came into this life. And I hated it.

I looked at my clock, noticing that it was just gone midnight. I picked my phone up, seeing that I had a new message from Cassandra Goode.

_How's Cameron?_

I jumped out of my bed and sprinted to Cammie's room. I picked the lock, and slammed the door open. All of their heads popped up, and they jumped out of bed, getting into martial arts stances, before realizing that it was only me.

"Mikayla? It's midnight," Macey groaned, getting back in bed. I searched for Cammie, not being able to find her.

"Where the hell is Cameron?" I screamed. Mrs Morgan, Solomon, and Steve ran into the room at that point, followed by Cammie.

I grabbed her and checked her vitals, even though I could see that she was fine.

"Ms Robinson, what is going on?" Mrs Morgan asked.

I turned to her, a terrified expression on my face then quickly glanced at Solomon and Dr Steve. Once they saw my face, they understood what was wrong, as there is only one thing that gets me this scared.

"Mikayla, get Zachary, Grant and Jonas then get them to warn the whole school. Rachel, take Cameron, Bex, Liz and Macey down to the sub-levels. Dr Steve, put the school under lock down," Solomon ordered.

I couldn't move. Everything was happening so fast. No one moved except from Steve and Solomon.

"Mikayla, what on earth is going on?" Mrs Morgan screeched once more.

I turned to her, almost shivering. "The Circle are coming."

**So, everything's changed. It's all going differently now. I got a quick question: have any of you wondered what it would be like if Macey hadn't have come to Gallagher Academy in the books? Would Cammie have been attacked, do ya think?**

**Quick shout out: Please read Complete Chocoholic's story. She's new and its called Brian Goode meets Cammie Morgan. It's really good.**

**Review.**


	8. Chapter 7

7.

"No..." Mrs Morgan gasped, her eyes getting a faraway look before she snapped out of it and literally dragged Macey, Bex, Liz and Cammie down to the sub-levels.

"Stay will them!" I yelled to Mrs Morgan as I was walking down the east wing, heading to the boys room. I knew that Cassandra would have brought someone that would destroy Rachel

I pushed the door open, because they didn't have a lock, and saw them all dressed and getting gear (guns, Napotine patches, etc.). They looked at me, and Grant threw me some of my spare jeans and shirts that I always left in their room just in case. Don't ask. I quickly changed in the bathroom, before slipping two guns into my belt loops, under my hoodie.

"Grant, Jonas, go make sure all the girls and the rest of the boys are ready and in the Grand Hall in 4 minutes. Zach, with me," I ordered, walking out quickly.

I could faintly hear Zach's footsteps behind me, and Grant and Jonas running in and out of rooms, yelling at the students.

I walked into the Grand Hall, noticing Steve and Solomon in there. A minute later, the school was under lockdown. Not Code Black, because no one was actually attacking. We were just going under lockdown – meaning that everyone basically had to get their butts into the Grand Hall now.

I stood behind the podium, as the students filed in, their spy senses on overload. None of them sat, they all stood, ready for anything. The teachers came in too, standing at the doors. Zach, Grant, Jonas, Steve and Solomon came to stand next to me. When it came to things like this, we were always the leaders, as we had the most knowledge of the Circle.

"Let's get down to business. Do not hesitate is my number one rule. One second is all they need. Anyway, I need the Research and Development track people to go down to the computer labs and hack into the system. I need eyeball on everything – the outside, the inside, heck; I even need eyeball in town. Go." They hurried off quickly, Jonas leading the way.

"Grant, go with seniors andSophomores, spread out on the ground floor, cover this entire floor. Freshman – take the 1st floor. 8th graders – take the 2nd floor. 7th graders and juniors – take the 3rd floor. Staff – I need you on the top floor. Since that's the only access to the roof, they are prone to come through there."

They all sped off to where I ordered them. Steve went with the 7th graders. Solomon, Zach and I stayed in the foyer facing the front door.

"Where are they?" Zach asked 10 minutes later.

"They'll be here..." I muttered, my eyes searching the huge windows and my hands by my side ready to grab my weapons if needs be.

My phone buzzed again. Another message from Cassandra.

_Come outside, just you, my son, and Solomon. We need to talk. Take all your defences down, and I'll take my attackers down._

I walked into Mrs Morgan's office and turned the intercom on. "Stand down! Whatever you do, do not use any weapons."

I then walked back out and to Solomon and Zach. They followed me out of the massive ivory doors, silently confused.

That was when we saw her. And him.

I heard Solomon gasp slightly at the sight of the couple who were stood as if they were harmless. They weren't; well, one of them was harmless. Instead of stopping and running back inside, I continued striding towards them. Zach looked at little confused; Solomon was outraged.

"Cassandra; Morgan," I said, nodding my head towards them both.

"Mikayla. Hi, Zachary. Nice to see you again, Solomon," Cassandra acknowledged.

Solomon ignored her, just staring at Morgan. "Matt? Is- is that you?" he stuttered. Morgan ignored him, glaring instead, but I could see the sadness hidden in his eyes. He wants to tell him the truth. He can't.

Zach walked up so he was standing next to me, and placed his hand on the small of my back in a brotherly way.

"What can we do for you at this time?" I asked, my manners kicking in.

"We want you back, Mikky. You have connections that we need," Morgan said, bluntly. I felt Solomon and Zach's gazes on my head. I never told them that I was a member of the Circle. "You know people that could help us."

"So, why did you have to make me put my whole school in danger just to ask me one question, when you could've just told me to meet you somewhere?" I asked.

"What's the fun in that?" Cassandra retorted, a smirk on her face.

I stepped forward, almost challengingly. Without turning back, I spoke to Solomon and Zach. "Get the girls back into their rooms; tell them they have nothing to worry about. Zach, get the boys into the Grand Hall, I'll be in there in a second." Neither of them moved. "Now," I growled.

Their footsteps retreated.

"Cassie," I sneered. "I will never come back to you. Did you really think I'd turn against my own school and peers?"

She scowled, and threw a punch at me. I ducked and pulled both my guns out of my pocket. I aimed it at their heads. They froze. Both of them knew that I never missed a shot; I was the best shooter the CIA/Circle/MI6/MI5/Interpol/FBI had ever seen.

I heard Cassandra's team readying their weapons.

Cassandra yelled to them, hearing them gearing up. "Stand down!" she yelled. They ignored her. She made the risky move of turning around. "I said... STAND DOWN!" They stopped.

I smiled at Morgan. "Anything you want me to tell your daughter and wife, Morgan? What about you, Goode?"

Morgan froze at the mention of his family; while Cassandra laughed. "Tell Zachary that his father is well." I nodded and turned to Morgan; knowing this was killing him inside. He was so close to his family, yet still so far.

"Tell them nothing. I don't want Rachel or Cammie to know I was here. Where are they anyway? I would've thought Rachel would have been in charge, not you," he asked, curious.

"Oh," I winked, my smirk right back on my face. "That's classified. Now go and next time if you want to speak to me, ring me, instead of turning up on my doorstep and threatening my school as well as Gallagher. Oh, and Cassie?" she looked at me. "Stop trying to get information about my mom?"

She smiled and nodded. If anyone looked in and saw us smiling now, they would've just thought we were friends (apart from the fact that I had guns pointed at their heads still).

"Until next time," Cassandra yelled as she reached the gate, my guns still trained on them. I nodded and watched as they backed away.

I put my guns away, but I stayed on my guard for another couple of minutes. Waiting... listening.

Seven minutes later, I turned around and started walking to the Grand Hall. Once I got there, I noticed that all the boys were there and so were the teachers. They all stared at me, obviously they must've seen what had happened between Morgan, Cassandra and I. I walked up to the podium, my back straight.

"Solomon, where are Mrs Morgan, Cameron, Rebecca, Elizabeth and Macey?" I asked. I already knew the answer, but I need to hear him.

"I'll go get them. Want me to bring them up here?" he asked. I nodded.

All the boys started talking, but all I did was jump of the little stage thingy, and sit on one of the chairs, kicking my feet onto the table and breathing a HUGE sigh. Just as I closed my eyes, a voice broke my silence.

"Mikayla Robinson!" Mrs Morgan yelled. I ignored her, breathing deeply. She started walking over to me. "Please tell me why you put the whole school under lockdown."

"Classified," I said, sincerely. I noticed Cammie and her friends stood a way back.

"You tell me what just happened and why you basically took over my school!" She screamed at me, getting up in my face.

"Gosh, I just saved you from the Circle; you'd think I'd get a thank you." I muttered, my eyes still closed.

"Who was out there?" she growled.

I stood up. "Do you really want to know?" I yelled, angry now. I swear I heard everyone gasp at my tone towards her. "Do you really want to know that I just spoke to your husband?"

Her eyes searched mine, looking for traces of lying. When she believed me, she gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. "What?"

"I've already told you way too much. I shouldn't be here anymore. I'm making it harder," I muttered as I walked away from her. As I walked past Cammie, she placed her hand on my shoulder, attempting to stop me.

I glared at her, and snatched my shoulder from her grip. "Save it," I growled.

I walked to my room, rather quickly, trying to ignore every bit of me that was telling me to turn back. I didn't. Once I got to my room, I grabbed my backpack and filled it with weapons, money and clothes. I turned to the door, making sure I had left nothing except my uniform. Just as I was leaving, I caught sight of something shiny under my bed.

My mom's locket.

I grabbed it and locked around my neck, tucking it under my shirt.

Walking down the hall, I thought about what I was going to do next. I safely escaped the Gallagher Academy grounds, and walked into town with no tails. I knew that there wouldn't be any cabs at 2 am in the morning, so I booked myself into a hotel, just for two nights, while I thought up a plan.

I sat on my bed at 11am the next day, contemplating on what my next move will be. No doubt by now they'd figured that I was gone, so I had to think... and fast.

Pulling out my phone, I punched in a number that I had recognised since kindergarten.

"Mikayla?" the voice on the other end gasped.

I smiled at the sound of the voice. "Hi Mom..."


	9. Chapter 8

8.

"Hi Mom..." I whispered; a huge grin on my face. I could hear her laughing and crying on the other end of the phone.

"Oh, my..." she trailed off. "Is- is- is- that you really you? My baby girl?"

I nodded, before remembering that she couldn't see me. "It's me, Momma. It's really me," I smiled. Thousands of memories washed over me so fast that I got a headache.

"How are you, Mikky?" she asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"I'm fine, Mom," I replied, my whole face bright.

"How's your father?" she asked. I froze. She didn't know that Dad and I were spies/assassins, and she didn't know that he'd died. After a minute, she sounded worried. "Mikayla? Is everything alright?"

I took a deep breath. "I ran away, Mom," I changed the subject. She sensed it.

"What's up with Charl?" she asked; a worried tone in her voice.

"He..." I trailed off. "He died, Mom. Two years ago he died."

She gasped. "How?"

"I- I don't know," I lied. I hated lying to my own mother, but if it protected her then I'll do whatever it takes.

"So, you ran away?" she asked, understanding that talking about Dad was a soft subject.

"Yes, before Dad died, he sent me to Gallagher Academy –you know, the posh school in Roseville – and I guess I just got a little worked up and I ran away," I spoke softly, the smile gone from my face.

"Roseville?" she asked. "Oh, baby girl. I wish I could come get you, but I'm in Italy on tour. Where are you going to go?"

I guess I should explain. My mom is a singer. She left when I was three to 'fulfil her singing career' and I suppose I was never really mad at her. I was three after all. I haven't heard from her for 10 years, when she came to visit on my 5th birthday while she was touring in Ohio, where I lived with my aunt. That was the last time Dad and Mom were in the same room together. They got a divorce.

"I'm going to travel the country," I joked. I overheard her talking about wanting to travel the world on my 5th birthday.

She laughed; a laugh I hadn't heard in years. "Don't drink too much," she chuckled. "Seriously, where are you going to go? I may not have custody of you, but I still care."

The conversation threatened to take a turn for the worse. "I'll go to Dad's sister. You remember Holly, right? She lives in Ohio still."

"Okay, baby girl, but I want to keep in touch with you. Ring me, email me, text me, whatever, got it?"

"Yes, Mom," I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Come on, LeeLee!" I heard someone shout.

"I'll be there in a second," my mom shouted to them. "Look, Mikky," she said into the phone. "I have to go, I have a gig. I love you, see you."

She hung up before I had time to say goodbye. For the rest of the day, I sat there, wondering what I was to do next. My clock chimed at midnight, and my head snapped up. I rang an old friend.

"It's Cary, this is my fake number, goodbye," the recording said. Other people would've hung up straight away, I knew otherwise. After three seconds, his voice came again.

"Cary Smith, what do you want?" he said rather rudely.

I laughed. "Jeez, Uncle Cary. You've grown up!" I said like a mother. Cary was my mom's best friend; he looked after me at Christmas and summer vacation.

"Hey, Mikky. See, I have to go. I'm meeting your mom in Rome tomorrow and I have to set off. Sorry, man," he said.

I sighed. "Okay, dude, see you."

"Hey, come home soon though, yeah?"

Home. The word was foreign to me. I didn't know what home was anymore. I'd moved around so much, I never registered what home actually was.

"Yeah, of course," I said before hanging up.

The next day, at 6am, I paid for the room, and moved out. I went to the hairdressers, making sure to keep my head down, and got my hair dyed maroon then I had extensions glued in to make my hair longer.

Shopping next. I went to the mall, and bought loads of expensive stuff. I was going to spend all my time in Roseville, just relaxing. I never wanted to move further from the academy in case any thing happens.

For the next week, I moved from hotel to hotel, never staying longer than a day. It may have been pointless, but I had a heck load of spies tracking me down. Not that they could. I'm one of the best. I was a Robinson.

On my last day before going back to the academy, I went out to the local diner, just to grab a burger. Big mistake.

Cammie was there.

She knew I'd go there. She was good. I ordered and sat at a booth, noticing her coming over and sitting opposite me. For a minute or two, we were quiet, both of us wondering what to say.

I broke the silence. "I know some things about your dad." As soon as I said it, I regretted it.

The pain evident in her eyes, made me want to shrivel up and die.

I continued. "When we went under lockdown, he was outside with the CoC leader..." I trailed off.

"No! He wouldn't be with them!" she growled defensively.

I dropped the subject, knowing it hurt her. "How has it been without me?" I asked. "Any attacks? Anything I should know about?"

She shook her head. "Mom had everyone out looking for you-" I cut her off. Putting the pieces together.

"You're bate..." I said. "They sent you out here as bate to get me. You've got to go back, Cameron! Now!" I hissed. "The CoC are everywhere, they want both of us, and it doesn't help that we're next to each other. Pass me your comms."

She hung her head in shame; she'd just failed her mission most likely. She handed it over. "Solomon?" I spoke.

"Yes?" he said.

"How dare you use one of my sisters as bate!" I whisper-hissed. "I'll be back when I'm back. Now, take all the girls back to the academy then meet me at the gazebo."

I paid for my uneaten food and stood up at the same time Cammie stood up. I hugged her, telling her to stay safe.

"Hey," she yelled. "Loving your new hairstyle." She winked at me.

I just laughed, before walking back to my hotel room.

Later on, I walked to the gazebo, noticing the broad outline of Solomon. I stood behind him. "How dare you compromise Cameron's safety," I growled. He turned around at the sound of my voice. "Who do you think you are putting Cameron in that kind of danger? You know that the Circle have people everywhere, yet you still use her as bate."

He opened his mouth, as if to argue, but I held a hand up to him, cutting him off. "I'm not arguing, Solomon. I didn't ask you here so we could argue. I came here to warn you."

He shut his mouth, while his eyebrows furrowed together. "Warn me?"

"Yes," I nodded. "Cassandra knows you have Morgan's journal. She's coming to get you."

"No," he retorted. "I don't have it. Rachel..." _has it._ I thought. His eyes widened in understanding. He knew that if Cassandra got near him, then he would put the whole school in danger. "I'm staying to protect her, and Cammie."

"You have to run, Solomon! Hide! Do whatever you can to stay off the grid!" I growled in his ear.

He shook his head. "I said no. If they come to get me, then I'll be ready. I need the resources to protect myself and others. I need you," he stated. "Yes, you have the connections, the resources, the safe houses. I need you."

It was my turn to shake my head. "I'm not fighting her. She'll bring back-up, and not just Morgan. She'll bring everyone she has. She'll be more prepared than we could be. She knows when she'll attack – if she attacks. She could attack tomorrow and we won't be ready. I'm not fighting her."

He nodded, understanding.

"So," I said, changing the subject. "When's this dance?"

He smiled, knowing where I was headed with this. "6pm tomorrow. Don't be late."

"Cover?" I asked.

He thought for a second. "Be your mother; let's see what they think of that."

I nodded, "Until next time, Solomon." I disappeared before he could reply.

The morning after, I went to the mall and bought a new dress for the ball. It was a beautiful dark purple and black corset type strapless silk dress. It was fitted until my waist, where it floated out down to the floor. The torso was a black lace corset on top of the purple silk.

I also bought black earrings with purple diamonds and a black necklace. My shoes were black peep toe heels.

When I'd finished shopping, I went back to the hotel, and got ready. I had a minimal amount of make-up, and my hair was dyed back to my normal brown locks and floating down my shoulder.

I knew I had to arrive in style, so since I was two miles from the academy, I rang a couple of people, trying to pull a few favours. After two hours, I finally got a limousine coming to pick me up. I paid for my room, and waited outside the hotel.

I wasn't waiting long, because as soon as I set foot outside the hotel, it pulled up. I stepped in, and rode to the academy. We pulled up at the gate, and a guard came up to the window.

"Name?" he asked.

I smiled. "Leah Robinson, I'm expected," I said, smirking at him. He let me through, and we drove to the front of the school.

Thanking the chauffeur, I stepped out and walked up the steps. Just as I was about to open the door, I inhaled deeply, closing my eyes.

_Come on, Mikayla. You're not Mikayla Robinson tonight. You're Leah Robinson, superstar and millionaire. You're your mother._

I finally grew the courage to push the ivory doors open and go inside. No one was in the foyer – as expected – and I could hear the faint melody of _Beethoven_ floating from the Grand Hall, so that's where I headed.

The doors were shut, telling me that the party was in session. Time to spice things up.

I threw the doors wide open, everyone's attention turning to me. No one spoke, no one moved.

"I was told we were having a dance. I'm not missing that!" I spoke, laughing and mingling in with the crowd as they carried on. It was an exam, either way, so they couldn't blow there cover.

Home. I now know what home is.

**This was more of a filler I guess. I didn't like the idea that she ran away in the last chapter so this was sort of the chapter to get back on track.**

**Sneak Peak?**

_They were here. They had back-up. They had the upper hand. That was the only thing on my mind as I fell into darkness. Screams were all I heard as the pain took over. _


	10. Chapter 9

9.

So, after three hours of 'catch up' with Cammie, Liz, Macey and Bex, I went back to my room and slept. I was home. This was my home.

I lay awake the next morning thinking about the consequences of my last few actions. No doubt the whole school were scared/worried half-to-death.

I knew that when Zach, Grant and Jonas burst into my room. And when Zach said, "We need a plan."

I shooed them out, telling them to let me get dressed first. Since it was Saturday, we didn't have any lessons, so I quickly showered, keeping my hair dry, and threw on some high-waist black shorts, a purple camisole and my black leather jacket. I drew my hair up into a high pony, before slipping on some black flats.

I opened my door, telling them that they can come back in. Sitting at my desk, I spoke to Jonas over my shoulder. "Chuck me my phone?"

He threw it at me and I pressed speed dial 2.

_Ring ring. Ring ring._

"Matthew Morgan," the cold voice said.

"Morgan, its Robinson," I replied, my voice equally as cold. "I need a favour."

{GA}

"He'll be here," I said as I stood on the Gallagher Academy roof with Grant, Jonas and Zach next to me. Underneath us the students were all eating their lunch, none-the-wiser to what was going on above them while they dined.

As soon as I said that, a helicopter appeared from beyond the tall trees. It was flying low, so low that it almost hit the trees. It was a small copter, only big enough for the pilot and one passenger. It landed in front of us on the helipad. Luckily, Jonas had disabled all cameras, security, lasers and whatnot on the roof. We were safe.

"You want me to do what?" he asked.

I smiled at him.

"I need you to convince Cassandra to attack. Tonight." I probably sounded crazy, considering I was trying to prevent the CoC from harming the school. "I'll tell Rachel to take the whole of the student body down to the Subs, and Solomon can drive Cameron and her friends to the safe house. I'll stay up in the main building and... wait."

I admit, it was an outrageous idea that had to be planned right down to the last little detail, but we're spies, we can pull anything off. Most of the time.

"What if it goes wrong?" he said, raising one eyebrow.

I smirked at him, "It won't, Matt. Tell Cassandra that you got a tip-off that Solomon and I aren't at the school, since we are the biggest problem, at 4pm, and tell her that that is the only available time to attack. Rachel and all the teachers will gather the students and take them down to the Subs, where they can watch in case it goes wrong, and Solomon will drive Cameron and her friends to the safe house. You want to keep your family safe, no?"

He nodded and pulled his phone out. I could only hear one side of the conversation. "Cassandra? It's Agent Morgan... Yes... I've just been told-... No, ma'am... Solomon and Robinson will be out... Today... I've been told they leave at 3pm... That's what I would suggest, too... They'll be defenceless without Robinson... Okay, ma'am... No, my source has to stay classified... Trust me, Cassandra... I'll be right back."

He ended the call and smiled one of his goofy grins. "We attack you at 4pm, exact." He nodded to us four before climbing back into the helicopter and flying off.

"So that's the famous Matthew Morgan," Grant said absentmindedly. I rolled my eyes and turned to Zach

"Tell Solomon to meet me up with the pigeons," I ordered him. He looked at me like I was crazy. I just rolled my eyes again. "He'll know what I mean."

He nodded, and sped off to find him, knowing I mean business. "Grant, tell Mrs Morgan that I need to speak to her in 20 minutes." He and Jonas walked away, Jonas on his laptop enabling the security on the roof.

I slow walked after them, turning left at the bottom of the stairs that lead to the roof. When I got into the room where I instructed to meet Solomon, he was there.

"Ms Robinson, what's this about?" he questioned, not turning to look at me.

"I may have just given us a huge opportunity, or a giant problem," I said vaguely.

He turned to me, slightly worried. "What did you do?" he all-but growled.

"Here me out, okay? At 4pm today, the CoC are going to attack again, only this time, we're prepared. After we finish talking, you are going to take an undercover Gallagher Academy van and drive Cameron, her friends and Madame Dabney to the safe house, Dabney will stay there while you come back. Rachel will take the whole student body down to the subs, where they will protect the Alumni Disc. You and I will stay in the foyer, waiting for them to attack. They'll get a surprise."

He nodded. "How do you know all of this?"

"I planned it. Did you not here the copter that landed on the roof not 10 minutes ago? Anyway, the CoC think that you and I will be out, and if we are out, then all of our defences are down. Do you understand?" I asked.

"I hate the fact that you are better than us, Mikayla. You take after your father in that respect," he replied.

I rolled my eyes. "Go, get Cameron, her friends and Madame Dabney and go," I ordered, pointing to the door.

He ignored me. "Ms Robinson. If this goes wrong, if anyone gets hurt, it'll be on your head. You'll be the one with thousands of agents coming after you; tracking you down," he warned, before heading out.

It's not that I think I'm better than everyone else, therefore can boss people around, it's that I have more knowledge of these people and what they can do. And Solomon trusts me.

As I walked to Mrs Morgan's office, I thought about what my life would be like if I hadn't have joined the Circle, if I hadn't of become a spy, if Dad hadn't of died, if Mom hadn't of left. It gave me a headache.

"Mrs Morgan," I acknowledged as I walked into her office. She and Zach were arguing in the corner. "I'm guessing Zach told you the basics of my plan?"

She turned on me, her eyes blazing. "What gives you the right to put my school in danger?" she yelled. "What gives you the right to-"

I cut her off. "With all due respect, ma'am. Your school is not the only school involved in this. I'm putting my students in danger, too. And don't you think that maybe, in the future, your girls will benefit from this? They'll learn that they won't always have people to block out all the dangers?"

"Yes, I agree, however, using a real terrorist group is not exactly the way to go about it. And what do you mean: _your _school?"

Zach butt in. "Mikayla is the headmistress of Blackthorne, Mrs Morgan. After her father, our old headmaster, died, the school was passed down to her. She's a descendant of Brian Blackthorne."

"That is why the CoC want me; and that is why I am going to do whatever it takes to protect my students from them, even if it means using the hard way."

Mrs Morgan was silent, thinking about the options. "I am sick, and tired of you putting my school at risk. This is the second time, Mikayla. Now, I'm a firm believer of second chances, so if you blow this chance up, you'll be expelled immediately, do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

She sighed. "Now, what would you have us do?"

"I need you, all the teachers and the entire student body to go down to the subs, and stay there. Solomon has driven Cameron and her friends to the safe house not far from here, so he should be back soon. I-"

It was her turn to cut me off. "I am not staying down in the subs, while my school is being attacked-"

"Mrs Morgan," I started, searching for the right words other than saying: Well, the husband you thought was dead is actually a double agent working for the Circle. Oh, and he's 100 percent alive. "I'm afraid, that you might witness some things you may not want to witness."

"Such as?" she pushed.

"That's classified. Look, we need to prepare. It's 3:30 now, so we have half an hour to sort everything out. Would you be alright with me taking over?" I asked politely.

She did this huffy-sigh thing. "Yes, but you dare compromise the schools safety again, and you will be out of here before you can blink."

"Thank you, ma'am. I won't let you down," I nodded. "Please may I use the intercom?"

She nodded, and moved to turn it on. "May all students meet in the Grand Hall immediately. Thank you," I spoke.

I walked out of her office, and into the Grand Hall where all the students were filing in. I stood behind the podium waiting for them all to hurry up. "Girls," I started once they were all in the room. "After I have finished speaking, please follow Zachary Goode and Mrs Morgan down to the Subs. Seniors, juniors and sophomores please follow Mrs Morgan down to Sublevel 2, and the rest can you follow Zach to Sublevel 1. Boys, stay in here." Déjà vu washed over me like a tidal wave as I gave out these orders. Sometimes I wonder what it'll be like if I was normal, or what it would be like if I could have normal spy training, with no dangers.

I checked my watch; finding out it was 3:45 already. My phone rang, it was Solomon.

"Where the heck are you, Solomon?" I growled.

"I'm stuck in traffic. The Chargers are playing today," he sighed, frustrated.

Damn, I thought as I drug my fingers through my hair. "Okay, get back here as soon as you can. If you come after 4, then stay away. It'll be too late then."

I hung up and turned to my boys. Confession time.

"Boys!" I yelled, getting their attention. They looked at me. "Line up!" I ordered, stepping down from the podium. They were lined up before I reached the bottom of the three stairs.

"So, how many of you think Steve is the headmaster of your school?" I asked. They looked at each other confusedly, while some raised their hands. I laughed as I walked up and down the line. "Steve isn't your headmaster; he's stepping in for me." Now they were confused. "None of you knew Charley Robinson was Brian Blackthorne's descendant?" They nodded. "Then doesn't it make sense that I, being his daughter, will also be his descendant?"

All of their eyes widened. "You're our headmistress?" Niall Carson, a cocky junior, asked; mouth agape.

I nodded, before telling them to join their year group in going down to the subs. They hurried off, leaving me in the huge hall. I slowly rubbed my temples, breathing in deeply, checking the time and hurrying off to the kitchen. It was 3:59 so I quickly grabbed an apple from the kitchen and made my way to the foyer.

I counted down the seconds in my head until they arrive.

3.

2.

1.

They burst through the foyer door, through the windows and through secret passageways.

Cassandra was leading her people, but as soon as she saw me, she stopped. I just carried on eating my apple, not moving, staring at her innocently.

"What are you doing here?" she growled.

"I got a tip-off, too, Cass. I'm here to protect my school," I replied cockily.

"Who?"

"You see, that's what I can't say. What I can say though, is that you underestimate me."

She laughed. A cold, heartless laugh. "Dear," she paused. "You underestimate me, too." I was confused for a second, until I felt a barrel of a gun being pressed into my back.

And then it was raining Gallagher Girls.

And then my sisters and brothers fought like they never fought before.

I felt the barrel being removed from my back, as I was released, so I took the chance to help my brothers and sisters. We had them outnumbered. Or so we thought. Cassandra was the only one still standing. She was mine.

She laughed again, pulling a gun out of her pocket and aiming it at my heart. Everyone's attention was on us two. Until more Circle members flood the halls.

They were here. They had back-up. They had the upper hand. That was the only thing on my mind as I fell into darkness. Screams were all I heard as the pain took over.


	11. Chapter 10

10.

The pain.

Oh, the pain was unbearable. It never seemed to cease, only get worse as time passed by. All of my body ached, a pulsing pain washing through my body. I wanted to scream... but that'd show weakness. I held it in, allowing the pain to increase.

What happened?

I remember hearing screams before the darkness engulfed me. It dawned on me that the screams were mine.

I was the one screaming.

I remembered the pain, the scream and everything before that, but I don't remember how the pain arose, why the scream was formed. At that point, I realized that my eyes were closed, shielding me from the real world.

Shielding me from my future, as it seemed.

So I didn't make any move to open them. I could, believe me. I wasn't in a coma or anything; I knew that much because I could move my fingers and toes.

Instead, I imagined what had happened. I remember having the barrel of a gun being pressed into my back. I remember it raining Gallagher Girls. I remember the fights. I remember their back-up that arrived. I remember Cassandra pulling out her gun. _Her gun._ She shot me.

I hadn't realized, while I was remembering the details of what happened when I was awake, that I had completely ignored the pain; ignored everything.

It was as if I was in a room in the back of my mind where I could block anything and everything out entirely. It made me – Mikayla Alexandra Robinson – feel... invincible.

"Is she awake?" I heard a male voice ask. I came out of the room in my mind to listen, which meant the pain came back. Twice as bad. I lay perfectly still, even though the pain made me want to spasm. My muscles were yelling at me to move, to try to release some of the pain.

"Not yet," what sounded like a male doctor said. The other guy sighed deeply, as the doctor walked out. I heard the guy stand up from his seat on my left, and walk to close the door, before his footsteps came closer to me.

A hand grabbed mine, rubbing circles slowly on my palm. I recognized the voice; however, I couldn't place it.

"Hi Mik," the voice said softly. "A guy came to me two days ago; he told me that you were shot. I didn't know who he was, but I believed him. He asked me if I knew you, and I seriously wondered why. He looked a bit like a- a- a bodyguard. The way he looked at me was slightly scary, to be honest. When I got here, I was a little shocked that you were in such a bad place."

When he mentioned me being shot, the pain increased. I so badly wanted to scream out and move my body to release some pain, or even go back into the room in my head. But he had me hooked. I wanted to hear what he had to say.

"The man was here when I arrived." He continued. "He said he wanted me to come in case you had amnesia. How he knew me is beyond me. Maybe he's a spy, wouldn't that be funny, Mik? The doctors say you're in a blood-induced coma. They say you lost a lot of blood when you were shot, so they said you needed a transfusion. I offered but they wouldn't take my blood. I have no idea why. I wish I could've gotten here earlier."

I was in a coma? For how long?

"I missed you, Mik. Everyone back home miss you. I went to your Dad's grave last week, just to have a talk with him. I told him about you coming to Gallagher. I think he was impressed, I wouldn't know," he chuckled lightly.

I heard him talking again, however the pain was too unbearable. So, I fell asleep, leaving the guy talking to just a body.

The next time I woke up, I couldn't take the pain. I couldn't pretend that I was still asleep.

I screamed.

I whimpered.

I groaned.

Doctors rushed in, trying to restrain me as I thrashed around, attempting to release the tension and the pain. I shook of all the doctors, and sprinted out of the door. I didn't get far before my legs gave way underneath me, causing me to clatter the floor, my muscles tensing and contracting in pain.

I screamed.

I whimpered.

I groaned.

My eyes were squeezed shut, as I felt hands holding me to the floor of the hospital wing. I tried so hard to go back into the room in my head, but I couldn't.

I didn't need to.

The pain was gone. My muscles relaxed on to the cold marble. I was lifted up and carried back to my hospital bed. I could hear people whispering around me, I could feel their eyes on me; wary, as if I'd run away again. But I was too tired; too sore.

Sheets were what I felt around me next. My eyes were still squeezed shut, as a dull ache washed over my body. Tubes and needles were being placed in my arms.

"Ms Robinson?" a female voice asked. I breathed out deeply, trying to ignore the pain, while I opened my eyes. No one was in the room, except for the female doctor. The walls were white, the floor was white and the ceiling was white. Typical hospital room.

"Are you in any pain-"she started to ask, but I cut her off by sitting up, tugging at my IV, oxygen and drip.

"Where are my friends?" I asked urgently.

The doctor smiled. "Don't worry, dear. They're okay. They left 8 weeks ago with just scratches, bruises, and cuts. Nothing major."

"8 weeks?" I asked confused. "How long was I asleep?"

"9 weeks. You were in a blood-induced coma. You were a very lucky young lady," she said. I looked at her properly then. She was tall, thin and slender. She wore dark wash jeans, a blue camisole with a white lab coat over the top. All her brown hair was up on the top of her head, in a messy bun. "My name is Tara, I'm your personal doctor," she smiled.

There was a glint in her eyes that told me she _knew_. "You're one of us," I stated rather than asked.

"Yes," she replied, somewhat impressed. "You really are as good as they say." I had no idea who _they_ were or where _they_ got their information from, but I was going to find out.

She checked my monitors before leaving. Just as she was out of the door, she stuck her head back around. "Oh, you can leave in a week. Just after we make sure everything is okay, and that you aren't in any pain or discomfort."

When she left, I turned the television on, tuning into _Good Morning America_. It was 10am. By the time it had finished, I had long fallen asleep, enjoying my first dreamless sleep.

I woke up at 11:42pm due to my spy senses waking me up. Someone's head was leaning on mine. That person was sobbing quietly, muttering incoherent words under their breath. It was a boy, I knew that much. His brown hair was dishevelled. A sign of distress. As if he'd tried to pull his hair out. I moved my hand slightly, attempting to disturb the guy. It worked. His head popped up, his blue eyes sleepy, wide and bloodshot.

I gasped.

{[(3rd Person)]}

Joshua Abrams was a strong man. He never turned anything down, always up for a challenge. Somehow, he was never easily surprised. He never did anything without reason.

Joseph Solomon was probably the best spy ever. He never said no to missions, always taking harder ones on every year. Thanks to his training, he never was surprised, and he was almost always prepared for anything. He never did anything without reason.

They were equal. Almost.

"Joshua?" Joe asked, walking up behind the group of high school sophomores. A boy with wavy brown hair and a strong build – similar to Joe's – turned around, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"That's me. Do I know you?" he asked.

Joe shook his head. "Follow me." Josh looked at his friends, confusedly, before following the older man. Josh didn't know why he followed him. Maybe it was because he had that look about him. Maybe it was because he was older and bigger than him.

Once they were far enough away, Joe stopped and turned to the younger man. "You know Mikayla Robinson?" he asked.

Josh looked confused. "Yes, why? Is something wrong?" he asked eyes instantly wide at the thought that his childhood sweetheart was hurt.

"8 weeks ago she was shot," Joe said hesitantly.

Josh's eyes darkened, worried. "Where is she?"

When they first met – though, Josh can't remember it – they thought they were completely opposite. Josh was a civilian, Joe was a spy. Josh was in school, Joe was teaching in school. Josh was young, Joe was old. They were too caught up looking for the differences, that they didn't bother searching for the similarities.

Well, turns out they have a lot more in common than they first thought.

Mikayla Alexandra Robinson was one of those similarities.

**A/N: Extremely sorry for the long wait. It wasn't because it was Christmas an' all, I was just sick. **

**Merry Christmas by the way. **


	12. Chapter 11

11.

_I gasped_.

"What are you doing here?" I asked the boy I used to be so close to. The boy I used to love.

He smiled. "I couldn't let me best friend die alone, could I?" he asked sarcastically, winking at me. Like he used to.

"I'm not dying, Josh. How could I – the famous Mik – die? I know you want to be rid of me-" I started.

"Hold your horses, Mik," Josh said. I looked at him then, properly. He was a lot taller than when we had last met, and his hair was shaggier, darker and longer, too. His electric blue eyes were drowsy with sleep, while his tan skin was lighter.

He stood up from his chair, his eyes never once leaving mine. I never moved my gaze either. It was as if there was something – a spark – keeping our eyes locked on one another. I smiled to him as my eyebrows furrowed. "What are you doing, Josh?" I asked.

A shake of the head was all I got as he pulled my covers away from me – I had a nightgown on – and helped me sit on the edge of the bed, detaching the tubes that were attached to my arms.

For the first time since I'd gone to Gallagher, I felt... strong. When I was finally away from all of the support which was probably keeping me alive, I felt independent, as if I could take on the world. I felt... like myself.

He was holding my hands in his, gently, as if I'd break.

And I loved feeling breakable.

He was a good seven inches taller than me now, his shoulders were broader too and I'm pretty sure I could just make out the outline of his muscular forearms and abs. He let go of one of my hands to caress my cheek where a scar was quickly fading.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured, absentmindedly, more to himself than to me. I sighed and leaned into his touch, slightly.

The gap between us was almost non-existent. We were so close I could feel his hot breath, teasing my face, as I'm sure mine was to his. I shivered. Noticing that, he pulled me closer, wrapping his arms tightly around my torso, while mine went around his waist, my head burrowing into his chest. I breathed his familiar scent in deeply.

At that minute, the door burst open, and in walked my seven best friends. And then they all started talking. At the same time.

"Mikayla! Oh, thank god you are okay," Cammie sighed.

"Mikayla Robinson, you scared us half to death!" Bex all-but screamed.

"Hey, Mikayla," Macey nodded.

"SIT DOWN; YOU NEED TO BE ATTACHED TO THE IV!" Liz yelled.

"Who's he?" Zach asked defensively.

"Where's the cafeteria?" Grant. Need I say more?

"Hey, Kayla," Jonas said quietly.

Something washed over me, a wave, causing me to sit down and hold my hand to my head. I squinted at the pain, looking at Josh slightly. He caught on that I was in pain and helped me back onto my bed, while Liz plugged my IV and drip back into my arms. A dose of pain killer was rushed into my veins, at the same time the pain disappeared.

They all crowded around my bed and I could see them all staring at Josh. "Guys, this is Josh Abrams. He's been my best friend since kindergarten, so give him a break," I said rolling my eyes at Grant and Zach who were acting too brotherly.

All my friends introduced themselves to him, all of them shaking his hand and smiling politely. He sat down on the edge of my bed, taking my hand and rubbing circles on my palm in a way that made my heart race.

Cammie noticed. She smiled.

They all looked at me, as if asking if he knew about my occupation. I shook my head. Josh didn't need to be in that kind of danger.

"So," Macey started. "How do you know Mikayla, Josh?"

Josh looked up from looking at my face to turn to Macey. He smiled at the memory of our first meeting. "Mik's sister used to bully me, but Mik, here, stopped her from coming near me. She was my guardian angel," he smiled, a glint in his eye.

I smirked at the irony. Everyone's eyes turned to me. They didn't know I had a sister.

"How did you find out what happened?" Jonas asked, being the first to recover.

"A man came to me. I think he was a teacher or a doctor or something, but he told me that Mik was injured and I guess I wanted to be there for her, like she was there for me. It only seemed fitting," he replied, staring down at me with something – an emotion – in his eyes. One I couldn't place.

"I guess you could imagine how shocked I was when I found out she was shot and in a coma; I just got extremely scared. I mean, I thought I'd lost my best friend," he finished.

He was staring at me, while I was staring at him. We were in our own world, but I could faintly notice the others creeping out, closing the door behind them.

Then everything happened at once.

A shot rang out. But it wasn't aimed at me. It hit Josh. Another shot rang out – hitting Josh again. He fell backwards onto the chair, his face contorted into one of pain, as his eyes screwed shut. His hands were clutching his stomach.

People were banging on the door. It was locked. But I didn't move; I _couldn't_ move. No more bullets were shot; no more banging was on the door.

I came back into the world, to realize that Josh was hurt – like really hurt.

"Josh!" I screamed, jumping up and running to his side. My eyes were wide, staring at the holes in his stomach. I looked back at his face, which now showed fear. Josh never got scared.

I put pressure on the wounds.

"Look at me, Josh," I cried. His eyes looked up into my own. "You're going to be okay. I promise, you'll be fine. I won't let anything happen to you. You can't die, Josh. Please, please, just hold on for me."

I heard the banging return on the door, but it didn't register. I felt the tears go down my face, but I didn't take notice. I just continued trying to stop the bleeding.

The door opened.

Doctors rushed in, nurses panicked, attempting to help Josh. Tara came over to me and lifted me off the floor, but I didn't go quietly – I resisted. "No!" I yelled. "I have to be there with him. I'm not leaving his side!" I screamed.

I was hysterical. My whole body was shaking, trying to break free of the doctors' grip. "Josh!" I screeched, when I saw him being wheeled away from me. His eyes were closed; his breathing was coming in short gasps now. He was unconscious. "No! What have you done to him? Josh!"

When I figured out that it was no use, I stopped and just collapsed into the person holding me, crying hysterically. "Ssh, it's okay. He's going to be fine," the person was saying.

If only I could believe them.

{[(A week later)]}

A week later I was being discharged from the hospital. I still hadn't heard anything about Josh; whether his condition was stable, unstable, or what I feared the most – if he was dead.

Solomon signed me out, and took me back to the academy in an old Ford Anglia. He told me about all I'd missed – that the Blackthorne boys had left a while back, and that they all aced there CoveOps exam. He also told me that Zach finally mustered up the courage, and kissed Cammie.

I smiled at that.

My shot wound was completely healed, only a tiny scar was left. When I was in the hospital, I missed a lot of school work, so for the rest of vacation (as we only had 3 weeks of vacation left) I had to catch up on all that... with Mr Solomon.

"Have you heard anything about Josh?" I asked him, my eyes hopeful.

He shook his head, keeping his eyes on the road as we turned onto Bridge Avenue. "The doctors won't tell me anything, as we aren't family. I know you're anxious, Mikayla, but you're going to have to let him heal."

I nodded. "I blame you, you know," I smiled.

"Why?" he asked, turning to face me.

"If you hadn't have showed up and got him, he'd still be safe-" he cut me off.

"Why did you take him out of the spy life, Mikayla?" he asked, real curiosity laced in his words. No one had ever heard the story – the full story, anyway.

I sighed, running my fingers through my hair and adjusting my seat belt. "A year and a half ago, when I was at Blackthorne and we were on vacation, Josh was attacked. Well, I was attacked, but Josh defended me. He was a better spy than I am, and he always took care of me. He was like my older big brother if you like. Like you are doing to Cammie, he tried to protect me from the outside world, from the dangers, but one day, he got distracted, and I had grown so accustom to him being there to protect me, that I wasn't prepared. He was injured, and I had no way of stopping the people who were hurting him. So, I knew I had to do something, if I wanted him to survive."

"But why didn't his parents do anything?" Solomon asked.

"They didn't know he was a spy. So, while Josh was in the hospital, I visited the Director and ordered that Josh have his memory erased so that he could stay safe. He obeyed, unwillingly might I add, and Josh was made a civilian again. But, I knew that he'd still have people after him, whether he knew about it or not, so I gave him a protection detail. DeeDee and Dillon were assigned as his detail. And then you visited him, and now he's back in danger. Therefore, I blame you, entirely."

By the time I finished story time, we had arrived at Gallagher. I smiled when I walked through the foyer, and breathed in the familiar scent of perfume and hairspray. Even though no one was here, the smell lingered in the air like a lost dog.

And then I couldn't help it.

"I'M HOME!" I yelled the sound echoing of the walls. As soon as I said that, a banner fell down from the ceiling, saying: _Welcome back, Mikky!_

And then I certainly wasn't expecting to see four Gallagher Girl running at me full speed with their arms open. I screamed as we all fell to the floor in fits of laughter. I was back where I belonged, with my sisters.

"Mikayla?" Macey asked. I turned to look at her. "What's going on with you and that Abrams guy?" I smiled.

Yep, I was back.

{[(Two weeks later)]}

So, I finished all my work early, and convinced Solomon to take me to my school. My boys come back a week earlier than Gallagher, so I was on my way to see them. They were all having lunch when I arrived, but they had no idea I was coming. Not even Steve.

Hiding behind the Mess Hall doors, I eavesdropped to what was going on inside there.

"Darren! Give me back my steak!" I heard Chesca Marks yell.

"Shaun, that'll never work! She's our freaking headmistress! You can't date her!" Jordan Ellis sighed, obviously frustrated with Shaun Carter. Shaun wanted to date me? Ha. Now that's funny...

The next one made me freeze slightly. "I might love her... I mean, I felt something when I kissed her..." I could hear Zach speaking to someone. His voice was one of distress and confusion. Aww; Cammie had him confused. How sweet. His voice wasn't yelling, it wasn't whispering, it was just normal, but it faded as he walked away from the door.

"Gentlemen!" I heard Steve yell, attempting to calm the rowdy guys. They instantly silenced. _Here's my cue._

I swung the doors wide open and stalked to the front of the room. They were shocked for about a minute, until they started cheering and clapping. I smiled at Steve, as he stepped out of the way, his eyes wide with shock. He was smiling though.

"Hey guys," I said into the microphone. They quieted. "So, I'm guessing you missed me?" I teased. They all started cheering again, while I just laughed.

When they shut up, I continued. "I'm here for a week, until I have to go back to school. So, 7th graders, welcome to Blackthorne. Now, I don't know what Steve, here, is telling you," I started, turning to smile at Steve, "but I'm your headmistress. I don't have the time or the energy to explain so ask one of the others. To the rest of you; welcome back. Freshman – your responsibility starts here. The minute you walked back into this school, was the minute you agreed to the dangers of 9th grade. Sophomores – you're about to start the biggest challenge of your lives. Seniors – This is your last year at Blackthorne, make the most of it," I finished.

"What about us juniors, Kayla?" Zach yelled a smirk on his face.

I winked at them. "Oh," I paused. "This year will be the most difficult yet. You're being thrust into it big time now. Make us proud," I smiled.

They all cheered again, until my smile went from my face, and it turned 'serious'. "Now," I started. They looked a little scared. "Eat," I ordered, laughing as they breathed out heavily and tucked into the food.

I turned around, and saw Steve. "It's excellent to have you back, Mikky," he smiled.

"You know what, Steve?" I asked rhetorically. "It's _excellent_ to be back."

No, Gallagher isn't my home. _Here_ is home.

**[A/N: Book 1 never happened. Forgot to say that. So, that's the end! The sequel will be up in about a second called Point Blanc. Please review this story, and the sequel, I put a lot of effort into 'em both.]**


End file.
